How Clothing Affects a Yami
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Bakura loves Ryou just the way he is, but a little lace can go a long way. BakuraxRyou, shounenai. Slight MalikxMariku.


**__**

God: Dun, dun, dun!

Gandalf: Oh no, oh no!

Greebo: You change just like the weather!

God: Eh, yeah. So anyways, I am sorry that I am lazy, and am STILL unable to bring you all the story that couple of people actually want to read '(SL') but…it's a lot easier than it sounds. I just really haven't felt like typing up the many, many pages for it AGAIN since my computer had to be rebooted and lost the first six or so pages I had previously worked on. It'll be out, hopefully soon, and hopefully another chapter of 'Solving for Darkness', too!

It: You're the worst procrastinator in the world.

God: I know, and I'm sorry. -..Sniffle.- But anyways, this idea came from Britney Spears, sort of! XD The dress described is one I thought of from some outfit I saw her wearing in a picture, minus the hooker latex boots! -Sweatdrop.- Either way, that's basically what it evolved from. Just some random BXR oneshot I've been wanting to write for a while.

Warning: We don't own Yuugioh, and if you don't approve of Yaoi/Shounen-ai, then shudder and go away.

Gandalf: And onwards!

line

Black, decorative floral lace rested just below the boy's flawless, curvy bottom. The slinky dress fit better than snugly, running up over curvy, almost feminine hips, weaving it's way up the ivory skinned individual's mid-section, graceful translucent material running up slim, bony arms, stopping right at the teenager's knuckles. The collar rested perfectly around Ryou's slim, elongated neck, a strand of pure white angelic pearls hanging down over the dress collar, accentuating beautifully with his snow white skin. His nose gave a light crinkled as he peered into the ever truthful mirror, adjusting the see-through lace dress down a little more to cover the matching underwear that concealed, and held onto him defectlessly, hidden under the dress.

A blush crept across his pale cheeks as he admired himself in the catty outfit, latex material platformed boots rising just below his knee. For this last day of testing, he decided no hosiery or stalkings were needed. "Ugh. I look like I'm going to a whore house…but here goes nothing. Thank god this is the last day of this!" he muttered, glaring at his handsome, yet pretty form in the mirror, shaking his head in disapproval and humiliation. Out of all the great ideas of Malik Ishtar, this was the one that had seemed the most…sane. Sure, he wanted to find out what Bakura felt for him, but did he really have to embarrass himself this badly? He had freaking gone to the grocery store dressed in the tightest midriff baring camisole tank top he ever laid his jade hues on the other day, along with daisy duke cut offs, and white high heels that had left his poor feet blistered. Yuugi had seen him there too! He had been so humiliated, and he had never seen the male's lavender eyes so large, and that was really saying something for Yuugi. He even found Yuugi's pervert of a Yami staring in his direction. It could've just been his imagination, but he swore he saw Yami no Yuugi giving a lick of his lips.

__

…Ewe.

Anyway, was Bakura's attention and love really worth all _this_? He had his doubts. When he had started this 'experiment' on Monday, and Bakura had first laid eyes o the leather cat suit, the male's eyes almost seemed to pop out of his head. Still, like always, when Ryou would try to get close to Bakura, with a light touch to the shoulder, or even conversation, the other would stutter and give a mumble of "be right back" and not come back for over ten minutes, after which, he would always hear a toilet flush. Ryou really didn't think there was a chance in the world Malik could ever be right about his Yami having feelings for him but then…why before had Bakura claimed he was faceable? Sure, Ryou definitely wanted more in a relationship, then only that, but ever since he had started his little test of Which clothes would make his Yami jump him first, every trial had gone horribly wrong!

Finally it was Saturday, and his week of was almost coming to a close, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. Bakura still had never mentioned the love Malik claimed Bakura always held, though Bakura had become especially protective. Bakura claimed it was just because Ryou's girly looks and femme whore wear could cause a ruckus somewhere for some middle-aged men. Oh, he'd give anything to be in Bakura's arms like he had only a day or so ago when the two were grocery shopping together. Bakura's arm had never strayed from Ryou's tiny waist, and Ryou couldn't have been happier. One thing was for sure, though! Bakura's trips to the bathroom had increased over the week. Every half hour, if he was near, Bakura's sudden bathroom urges would come over him.

Ryou finally decided enough was enough, and just stepped out of his messy bedroom in one of the sexiest and most revealing of the outfits yet by far. His boots stomped across the white carpet to the living room, a hand rested lightly on his hip as he found his Yami sprawled out across the couch, body hidden under a thick goose down blanket, even if it was Summer time, a Tupper ware bowl full of lucky charms resting in his lap. He couldn't help but crack a smile. It was always humorous to see his Yami use such weird items for food. It was something to look forward to every time they ran out of dishes. Once he'd even caught his Yami eating off an old record.

When the russet eyes of the lucky charm-eating male peered from the TV up to Ryou, the boy's sultry image went in…

And the lucky charms came out. He choked, half chewed cereal spewed onto his white tee shirt. What in the hell was wrong with Ryou this week, and why had he all of a sudden developed the urge to dress like a dominatrix! First that tight black cat it that left nothing to the imagination, black leather having fitted perfectly to every curve of Ryou's tasty little body, Ryou's ass looking so tight…

Mm. Then, there was the flurry, ruffled white mini skirt with the matching white shirt that hung from his sexy, creamy shoulders. Bakura could still imagine Ryou's long, smooth, vanilla legs, so perfect and shapely, and those stilettos making Ryou look even more unapproachable and intimidating. Then, he was sure it had to be the worst of them all until now, the little cut off shorts that when Ryou bent over, showed off the slightest bit of that round bum Bakura longed for. However, he wasn't crazy for other people viewing it. Also, that midriff had been showing, which made Bakura stop in his tracks. There was nothing sexier than a scantily clothed Ryou, and the outfit the male currently had on made him so very h-…

A lump formed in Bakura's throat and the irresistible urge to pounce the boy, or get away from him raced through his mind. Ryou let out a slight giggle, and twirled a strand of cotton hair round a finger, sauntering over to his Yami.

"Silly Yami! Mm, you're supposed to swallow cereal Bakura-sama, it's how you eat!" Ryou chimed in a bubbly tone, trying so hard to flirt, knowing to anyone else, he probably sounded so ridiculous. He continued to beam, grabbing a rag from the glass coffee table, kneeling down beside the couch, attempting to clean Bakura's shirt.

"Ryou, what in the hell has gotten into you this week!" Bakura snapped, setting his bowl on the table with a clatter, glaring at the confused boy.

"U-Uhm, I don't know what you mean! I'm the same, aren't I?" Ryou replied cluelessly, cocking his head to the side, as Bakura immediately shook his head, a frown on his thin lips.

"No! Not your personality numnuts! Your wardrobe. Wh-" Ryou bit his lip, looking hurt, waiting for his Yami to finish.

"Y-You don't like it?" I, I thought you w-would. I, I, you always used to comment about how my old clothes didn't fit me, and they made me look like a Grandpa.." Ryou trailed off, bowing his head. Why would nothing he tried work, even his innocent little acts?

"N-No, no Ryou, it isn't that… I, I do like them but… why would what I say make you change your mind about sweaters and polo shirts?" Bakura asked, hand urging to reach out and brush across the boy's lovely neck. He couldn't control said hand and soon found his fingers grazing up and down Ryou's silky neck, amused at how the boy let out a soft purr, and leant in to his touch.

"Mm, I, I don't know 'Ku-sama. Don't you know I'd do anything to make you happy?" Ryou lulled, smiling timidly, a blush rising to his porcelain cheeks.

"N-No, I don't…come up here," Bakura suddenly found himself demanding a lull, eyes suddenly glazing over with a sense of lust as they glanced over the boy, glued to the spot where the dress poked out just the slightest bit from the boy's hard nubs. His mouth watered, watching as the boy crept up onto the couch, sliding under the floral comforter, into his arms, Ryou's hands immediately sneaking up the back of Bakura's dirty shirt.

"As you wish, Yami-sama," he breathed, face mere inches away from Bakura' own, smiling as he felt his Yami's nose press against his own, a light giggle leaving his lips, arching against the male as Bakura's hands trickled down a sensitive part of the middle of his back. Bakura grinned exhilaratingly, taking delight in the boy's ticklishness.

"Mm, pretty one, massage please?"

"As you wish.." Ryou's fingers etched gently into Bakura's upper back, soothing out the disks, a light smile resting on his lips as his eyes stared into the other male's.

"Lean in a little closer and close your eyes…"

"Mm, Y-Yam! M-Mm…" The boy cried out in a whispery moan, eyes sliding shut as he felt the other male's mouth press against his own. Bakura's hands slyly slide down Ryou's backside, daring to slip up the little lacy dress, groping at his behind. Ryou writhed into the male's arms, fingers tangling in the material of the shirt, whining loudly as Bakura's hands roamed further up his dress, causing the material to rise up to the boy's waist. The male held onto the boy tightly, pressing Ryou into his chest as his tongue stroked against Ryou's lips, Ryou's eyes wincing in pleasure.

Bakura gave a groan, tongue adventuring inside the warm, steamy mouth, a hand reaching up to Ryou's chin to help stabilize. His tongue lapped against Ryou's own, making the younger squirm in pleasure, attempting to tangle his feet with Bakura's, latex boots making it difficult to get as close as he wanted. Bakura couldn't help but trail his lips down to Ryou's chin, Ryou's arms encircling tightly around Bakura, head crooking back to give the male better access to the delicate flesh off his neck. Bakura gave a soft murmur, lips traveling down the warm skin once again, tongue grazing across the sensitive neck, Ryou gasping desperately, biting down on his lip to keep from screaming out. Bakura knew it was so wrong to take advantage of his virginal, inexperienced Hikari like this, but it felt so nice…

"Bakura, B-Bakura!" Ryou shouted out, glistening eyes opening to stare up at the ceiling absently, melting into a sense of nothing, mind clogged with the confusing, wonderful emotions the boy sucking on his neck was giving him. Ryou clung to Bakura tightly, moaning when he heard Bakura whisper out his name heatedly. God damn, he wanted so much more than his young mind could even fathom…Bakura let out a low growl, nipping at Ryou's tender skin, loving the soft whimpers emitting from the other's mouth. Kisses were pressed all around the neck, tongue dragging up to Ryou's chin, Ryou shivering in return, eyes fluttering open as he found Bakura's eyes staring into his own. All Ryou could see in the hovering orbs was pure lust and earth, the tone of Bakura's eyes, Ryou reflecting in them. Bakura gave a light grin, making the boy's cheek's brighten, gasping as the other's lips smashed against his own once more, welcoming the warm body that seemed to now be atop of himself, boot-clad feet tangling around Bakura's legs, arms resting back against the couch arm, watching as Bakura stared his thin body down, his fingers lifting up the thin dress inch by inch. Ryou could only tremble as he stared up at the intimidating, sexy man on top of him, a moan escaping as experienced hands roamed over his chest, dress up to his armpits by now.

"So pretty, all dressed up in lace.." Bakura hissed seductively, diving down once more, tongue lapping at Ryou's midsection, a shriek emitting from the boy's mouth, hands tangling in his own cotton tresses as Bakura's mouth encircled around a hard nipple. As Bakura purred and suckled, his hands roamed over the smooth little body, mind going over all that had happened and suddenly…

A churning in his stomach. He was taking advantage. A simple massage had to turned into a kiss, which turned into a grope-fest, which turned into licking sensitive areas which would soon turn into… He wasn't going to let his personal feeling for Ryou get in the way. He couldn't do that to the poor boy. After all, Bakura knew…he was what Ryou wanted at all. Bakura immediately jolted up, hopping off the couch, daring to peer at Ryou's writhing, half naked body, passion-engulfed jade orbs looking up to him.

"B-Bakura…p-please…"

"I, I, I have to go.." Bakura hastily turned away and picked up a pair of tennis shoes, dashing for the door. Ryou cried out in protest.

"B-Bakura, where are you going!" He yanked his dress down, running for the door, but by then…it was too late. He opened the door to find the male running down the street. W-Where in the world was he going? Bakura…

Bakura didn't want him.

Bakura didn't want _him_ after all that. He gulped and shut the door softly, slumping over. It had all been a complete waste of time.

The clothes never affected his Yami because…

His Yami didn't care.

Slumping over, he padded back to the hallway to take a shower. He felt so dirty…

Nothing could change the fact that…

he could never win Bakura's love, no matter what, and that is what _hurt the most._

__

Line

"Malik I don't know what in the world is wrong with him!" Bakura cried, pouring out all his troubles to the blonde individual, who sat Indian style on the floor, head rested in a tanned palm, looking up at the white haired male on the black leather sofa, nodding.

"Hm, are you sure there's really something wrong, though?" Malik asked in a concerned tone, tilting his head slightly. Ryou had been over at the house the other day, and he had seemed as normal as ever. Bakura sighed frantically, running a hand through messy locks.

"Yes! He's been dressing like…w-well…funny," Bakura admitted, huffing. "He's been wearing all sorts of revealing, feminine things! Like leather, and lace! Malik, what's wrong with him?" Malik couldn't help but let out a snort. So the clothing was getting to Bakura after all.

"Oh? And is there something wrong with Ryou dressed in scanty clothes?" he asked suggestively, peering to the male in amusement. Bakura gaped his mouth, about to holler an impatient yes, but then…

Ryou had looked beyond sexy, and that was the real problem. He couldn't stop himself from trying to make the boy his!

"NO, no! But, I, I mean…Yes! It bugs the crap out of me! Why is he doing that to himself? He said I said that I didn't like his old clothes, so he changed them!" the male vented, heaving back against the couch cushion. "But why in the world would he do that for me, Malik! What in the world made him want to listen to me!" Malik rolled lilac hues, glaring slightly at Bakura. Didn't Bakura catch any of the billions of clues Ryou dropped every single day? The constant smiling, always cooking whatever he wanted, letting Bakura treat him like a complete slave! It was so obvious to everyone else!

"B-Bakura…did you ever think maybe…your opinion matters most?" Malik asked absently, giving a light shrug. Bakura frowned, shaking his head.

"No, because it doesn't." An eyebrow raise.

"Oh?" Malik inquired, "Is that so? You truly think your Hikari only has friendly feeling for you, Bakura? Do you really think so? Even know he caters to your every need, always blushes when your around, and gets upset at the any little negative comment you make about him, always listens to your problems, should you ever feel even slightly brave enough to come forth with them, and no matter what, always makes sure you're fed, and happy? Bakura…if that isn't love, I don't know what is…" Malik trailed off, watching as the male stared right back at him, looking thoughtful, arms crossing. Ryou love…him? But that didn't make any sense…

Was that the reason he had let Bakura kiss him so freely, and seemed to snuggle close whenever Bakura had linked an arm around his waist at the grocery store? It-it couldn't be, could it? "S-So…what your saying I-is…Ryou's in love with me?" Malik huffed, slapping a hand over his forehead. Wasn't Bakura supposed to be smarter than this!

"YES! That is exactly what I'm saying, dummy! Now what are you going to do about it?" A handsome grin pulled at Bakura's thin lips, canines peeking out habitually.

"I'm going to go get what's rightfully mine, that's what. …And…" Bakura squinted his eyes as he peered out the window. "Was that just Mariku falling from the sky?"

Lavender orbs widened in fury, plush nude lips gaping.

"MARIKU, GOD DAMNIT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE WINGS! STOP JUMPING OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!"

Outside, something hit the ground.

Hard.

__

Line

Tears poured from emotional green eyes as he went about cutting up the vegetables, sniffling. No matter what he tried, he couldn't stop crying. The knife was so dull, and the stupid onion would not let itself be cut! It was like raging a war on pound of cement!

"I-I g-god…it, it burns!" the boy howled, wiping out his eyes with a cotton gray sleeve, huffing. He gave the onion a good whack with the dull blade, successfully chopping off another sliver. "T-Thank g-god! I need to get this c-curry done before Bakura-sama g-gets home!"

As if on queue, the door slammed shut, and said spiky haired male toddled in, a suspicious smirk resting on his lips as he stomped to the kitchen. To no one's surprise, Ryou was cooking dinner, as usual. Bakura relaxed slightly, glad to find him in his normal attire once more, faded jeans fully covering his legs, and a simple long sleeved gray shirt hiding away the slim middle of the other. Bakura smirked faltered as he heard a sniff emit from the boy, immediately dashing to his side.

"R-Ryou-chan, Ryou?" Ryou in return, whirled around, knife raised in a hand, gasping as the knife lay within inches on Bakura's forehead. His cheeks flushed, and he set the knife on the counter, wiping his eyes clear again.

"Y-Yeah Bakura-sama?" he stuttered out, trying to block the memory of their earlier doings. If Bakura would pretend like it never happened, so would he. He didn't really want to think about it, mostly, it was a bit too depressing for his usually positive mind.

"Why are you crying, Ru-chan? Is…is it about earlier?" Bakura asked, voicing his concern, hand reaching to take Ryou's smaller hand in his own, fingers interlacing with the boy's. Ryou looked back to the onion, and then to Bakura again. Was it better to just lie to his Yami and say yes?

"U-Uhm…w-well…" Ryou peered to the ground, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Because you know…I feel the same." Ryou's head shot back up, blinking to the male, eyebrows furrowing.

"Y-You feel like crying?" Did…Bakura even have tear ducts to cry with? It was just such an unlikely situation. Bakura huffed, glaring slightly at the boy, shaking his head wildly.

"No dork! I mean I feel the same, as in I think you're the cutest fucking thing in the world, I can't get enough of you, and without you, it's possible I wouldn't be able to survive, and not just because I'd have no one to cook for me, either." Ryou's eyes widened like saucers as he stared at the male in disbelief.

"U-Uhm, Y-Yami-sama, I, I…" Bakura grinned, drawing the confused Hikari into his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips gently, peering down at the other, adoration apparent in his chocolate eyes.

"I mean I love you too." Ryou could only laugh and nod, letting himself be hugged tightly, doing the same, nuzzling into Bakura's shoulder.

"Mm, that's s-so…nice to finally hear. You know, I've been going crazy trying to get you to pay attention to me all week…all you did was run," Ryou said accusingly, eyes closing, fingers curling in the cotton material of Bakura's shirt.

"W-What? So that's what all those outfits were about?" Bakura snorted, lips pressing against the top of the boy's head, lingering for a few seconds, a true smile on Bakura's lips as he leaned down, chin resting atop Ryou's head.

"Ru-chan, if you ever wanted my attention, all you had to do was say so. The clothes did look good, but Ryou…" Bakura trailed off, lifting Ryou's chin gently with a hand, peering down into his soft jade orbs. "When it comes to you, I love you just how you are, sweaters and all. No matter how many times you trip over invisible objects, stutter, and shrink my boxers in the laundry, to me, you're absolute perfection." Ryou of course did the one thing that truly made Bakura's heart skip a beat. He smiled, and at that moment, Ryou couldn't have been any sexier to Bakura.

__

Line

Meanwhile…

A hand slapped against the male's forehead, golden locks shaking to and fro.

"Mariku…this is the third time we've been to this emergency room this week! The doctors are two seconds away from putting you in a mental institution for suicide!" he cried, glaring at the male laying on the hospital bed, head wrapped in bandages. "Why in the world do you keep doing this!" Mariku only ginned, and let out an insane laugh.

"'Riku-Master wanted 'Kari's 'tention! 'Kari is always busy with other things and leaves poor 'Riku all alone! 'Riku knew 'Kari-chan would give him lots of lovin' if he jumped!" He said with a rather sick hint of happiness to his tone. Malik gasped, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Mariku-sama, if you had wanted my attention all you had to do was ask." Malik smiled softly at the male and leant in to give his nose a peck, making Mariku squeal in delight.

"Okay! 'Riku-sama wants 'Kari's attention now! 'Riku needs loving!" He beamed in excitement, expecting the blonde Hikari to come and crawl on his hospital bed and shower him in kisses. When the male didn't, Mariku pouted, glaring to the other who's eyes were stuck on the TV screen. "'Kari! 'Riku wants your attention now!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice Mariku…" Malik replied absently, waving a hand, continuing to lose himself in the teen soap opera.

"'Kari-chaaaan!"

"…Kari!"

"HIKARIIIII!"

Also, note, the jumping out the window was inspired by Evil Chibi Malik-chan and her absolutely GREAT story Deep Blue Resolution. If you haven't read it, GO DO IT!

God: And that concludes it! XD We hope you enjoyed this…stuff.

Gandalf: Reviews would me mucho-loved, and we hope you're all having a good Memorial day weekend so far! Gah, it doesn't gets better than this! -Sips at his slippery nipple under the umbrella in his lawn chair.-

God: Heh, yus. Nothing quote like 90 degree weather. Ahh…Anyways, thank you all, and yay! Only six more days and I'm a free man! Er, yeah!

LOVE YOU ALL!

Triple G & I.

****

Thank you: Voice-sama. You are the greatest Hero-Beta ever! Love you!


End file.
